


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, the junk yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: Chloe's first night in the shack is spent with a not quite unwelcome presence.-or-Chloe never knows if she's right or wrong most times.





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after episode two of LiS: Before the Storm. It will definitely be discredited by the next episode, but I, for one, do not care.

     Chloe Price hadn't expected to spend the first night in the shack with another person and yet, if she turned approximately 90° clockwise, there sat Rachel Amber, queen of Blackhell herself. She wasn’t exactly an unwelcome presence. The night had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Rachel wasn’t supposed to have ruined her relationship with her parents like Chloe. They were supposed to run off into the night together and still have a place to return to if they failed. 

     God, it was a total wreck. Rachel screaming at her father only to be stunned by the news that he was cheating on her mother with her mother. Chloe looked at the girl for a moment, wondering if she should say something. Probably not, since she only seemed to fuck things up. Rachel did look really upset though...

     "Hey."

     No response.

     "Rachel."

     Chloe sunk back against the wall in response to the silence. She had never been great with that. So, what to do to make this more homey... Chloe pulled out her trusty marker. Perfect. Minutes ticked by as she marked out designs and drawings. She drew herself and Rachel below the streetlight, locked in a kiss. She drew whales and the all-seeing eye and pirates and maybe she drew Max too, hiding her face behind a camera.

     She drew until the silence broke.

     "You're quite the artist, Chloe Price." Rachel was looking up at her with sad eyes and some type of wonder. Chloe shrugged, capping her marker and tucking it in her pocket.

     "Not really. Just some doodles to make this place more me."

     She turned away, feeling awkward about the way Rachel stared at her like she knew everything. There was nothing there, she knew. She had no real talent with art. She was just a humble drop out graffiti artist, really. 

     "No. You've got serious skill. We're gonna get the hell out of Arcadia Bay and become famous, me as a model and you as an artist. I know it." She paused, nodding resolutely. "Tomorrow is the first day of our lives."

     Something odd twisted in the pit of Chloe's stomach as she heard those words. It felt nerve wracking and agitating. They didn’t have money. They didn’t have high school diplomas. What if tomorrow wasn’t the beginning of something but the end? The end of their safety and the end of their security. What if they couldn’t do it?

     She shook off the feeling. It was not the time to pussy out and give up. She wasn’t going back to Joyce until David was gone. She had nothing keeping her in Arcadia Bay, and now neither did Rachel Amber. The wind shifted and goose bumps revealed themselves along Chloe's arm.

    "Hey, Rachel, want to come over here and... well... it's getting a little cold..."

    She smiled, raising an eyebrow at her not-so-platonic friend. "Well, of course. Anything for my fellow performer."

    The blonde made her way over to the pile of ratty blankets and lay down, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's head before pulling the girl close. "Thank you, Chloe Price, for teaching me to not give a fuck."

     If Rachel was thanking her, then she must have done the right thing.

     If she did the right thing, then why did she feel so bad?


End file.
